


I don't care WHAT laws they broke. Don't you DARE yell at my little marshmallows

by alphabetgirl



Series: Little Marshmallows [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Crack, Cute, Derek is a doting father, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, Stiles is a protective mother, angry Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an online photo of a white cat and her two kittens. It reminded me of pack mother Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care WHAT laws they broke. Don't you DARE yell at my little marshmallows

To say sheriff Stilinski was mad by the time he finally left the station was an understatement. He was absolutely fuming. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a fierce headache building between his eyes and took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then let it out again. He should have been at home three hours ago, sitting in front of the tv with a beer and whatever super healthy meal Stiles cooked up. As it was, he'd ended up wolfing down crappy take out while writing a report explaining how the series of riots in Beacon Hills had been started by teenagers from out of town and not werewolf puppies like a lot of the eye witnesses were saying. Safe in the knowledge that the existence of werewolves was going to stay secret for another day at least, he headed to his car. He had a bone to pick with some little werewolves, and he knew just who they would have ran too. Their hapless pack mother who didn't know a thing about all of the trouble that they had caused.

The trail of muddy paw prints leading up the stairs and into his son's bedroom provided undeniable proof that the pups were indeed hiding out in Stiles' room. As John got closer, he could hear a series of little yaps and yelps coming from the werewolves, and ridiculous high pitched cooing from Stiles. As he entered the room, he thought to himself that he would never get used to seeing the teenagers in their wolf forms, all of them covered in white fur and no bigger than a small terrier. They were currently on the bed, crawling all over Stiles. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing them with a look that made most criminals quake in their boots. It had the desired effect, earning a series of whimpers and little yelps as they all tried to burrow further into the human boy, tails between their legs. His son glared at him, gathering the little fluff balls to him protectively. 

"I don't care WHAT laws they broke. Don't you DARE yell at my little marshmallows,". 

"You're what?!...Never mind, listen son, this evening, your 'little marshmallows' broke about twelve laws in as many minutes," he started. 

"I know. And I'll handle it. You don't need to get involved.". 

"Son, you're way of handling it is by tucking them into bed and cuddling them." John replied, exasperated. 

"Yeah, well, they have had a traumatic evening,".

"THEY'VE had a traumatic evening!"

"And what they did wasn't that bad...".

"Did you miss the part where I told you how many laws they broke. Not to mention the dozens of innocent bystanders that have been mentally scarred as a result of their shenanigans,".

"They were fighting another werewolf. The same werewolf that landed those three hikers in intensive care. They were trying to protect people," Stiles argued.

"Even so...wait, isn't one missing?"

True enough, there were only eight little puppies on the bed, the ninth one know where in sight.

"It's Isaac. Derek's out looking for him." Stiles said, beginning to play with one of the puppies' little pointed ears. 

Right at that moment, all of the werewolves on the bed paused, heads cocked towards the window with their little tails thumping against the mattress, eyes bright and eager. It appeared that daddy was home. Sure enough, seconds later, the bedroom window creaked open and the alpha slunk with easy grace to a chorus of excited yips.

"Sheriff," Derek nodded in acknowledgement, expression softening as he took in his little werewolf family. "Another little marshmallow needing your TLC," he said to Stiles, pulling the missing puppy from it's place tucked inside his leather jacket and handing it to Stiles.

"Oh, Izy," Stiles cooed. "What happened to you?".

The smallest puppy was the picture of absolute misery. He was shivering from the chilly air outside, and twigs and burrs were badly tangled in his filthy coat. 

"He got caught in someone's thorn bush after leaving town," Derek explained, perching on the edge of the mattress. Three of the puppies automatically clambered into his lap, jostling each other as they all vied for a good position. 

"After fleeing the scene of the crime," sheriff muttered, watching as Stiles began to work all of the debris from the pup's fur. 

"I know that they caused a lot of trouble," Derek began, picking up on the older man's irritation. "But they saw that psychotic omega there and wanted to take him out while they had the chance. They were worried that he would attack another human if they didn't,".

"Why didn't they just call the police? We were also looking for him at the time.".

"They were worried that their granddad would get hurt if they did that," Stiles replied, rolling a protesting Isaac onto his back so he could remove the twigs that were clinging to his stomach.

"Oh, for... I am not their granddad,".

Stiles was too distracted by two of the pups that had started fighting to come up with a good response. John couldn't tell them all part when they were in wolf form, but he was pretty sure that it was Lydia and Cora. It would make sense. Those two were always at each other's throats. Ignoring their 'mother's' scoldings, they continued rolling around on the bed, each one nipping at the other and trying to get the upper hand, growling at each other in a way that was anything but playful. Derek reached out silently and picked them both up by the scruffs, setting one down at the far end of the bed, the other on Stiles' pillow with the air of finality that only a parent could pull off. Yep, there was no question as to who the disciplinarian was in this relationship. The sheriff sighed, realising that he was getting nowhere with this conversation and sat on a puppy free patch of mattress. 

"Just make sure that they don't do that again," he said finally, absentmindedly running a hand over the nearest ball of fur's head.

"Yep, will do," Stiles replied, getting distracted yet again when Isaac yawned widely. 

After that, it was like the pup's action set off a yawning relay, with all of the puppies beginning to yawn and blink sleepily.

"They're exhausted. We should get them to bed," Stiles said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, Isaac still cradled to his chest.

"I should turn in myself," the sheriff replied, the contagiousness of the puppies' yawning starting to work on him as well. 

It was only when he had stood up and was heading back towards the bedroom door that he noticed the air mattress set up near Stiles' bed.

"Uh, son? What's that?"

"An air mattress.". 

His son always did have an answer for everything. He got that particular character trait of his mother.

"Smartass. Who's it for?".

"The puppies. So they can be close to us.....me! I meant me," 

Out of the corner of his eye, John was aware of how much Derek had stiffened. The sheriff wasn't an idiot. He knew how serious the relationship between Hale and his son was. In fact, he was waiting for the wedding invitation to come any day now. There was no denying that Derek was head over heels for Stiles, and gave him the utmost respect, and vice versa. Under normal circumstances, John thought that he might be a bit uncomfortable with the thought of his seventeen year old son sleeping with a man that was nearly four years his senior, but these were not normal circumstances. The pair had nine adopted kids for crying out loud.

.

"All I'll say is I don't want any funny business under my roof," he replied, clapping the adult werewolf on the shoulder just to see the way the action caused the younger man to jump about a mile in the air. "Scott, you're my eyes and ears, if anything other than sleep happens, let me know."

Scott was one of the pups he found easy to identify, due to one of his pointed ears flopping over slightly, giving him a comical and adorable appearance. And since when had he starting to find these little fleabags to be adorable?

"What do you take us for?" Stiles retorted indignantly from where he was getting four of the puppies settled on the air mattress. " We would never do anything like that in front of the kids. And you think that they are adorable because you are their granddad, whether you like it or not.". 

Ah, apparently he had said that last thought out loud.

"Whatever," John muttered, picking up the puppy with the lilac eyes (Kira) when she stood on her hind legs and reached up for a hug from him. 

Stiles grinned smugly, and tried to subtly take a picture. It was, in fact, the most obvious thing that the sheriff had ever seen.

"Delete that or I'll have to have a rethink about Derek and the pups staying over.

"Oh, come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think? Should I write more for this series?


End file.
